powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Daimon Physiology
Power to use the traits and powers of Greek Daimons. Variation of Greek Deity Physiology. Also Called *Daemon Physiology *Numen Physiology Capabilities User can draw power and abilities connected to the Daimons: the Minor Deities and Personifications in Greek mythology. Daimons, or "divine spirits", were minor deities under the main pantheon of Olympian and major gods, the manifestations/personifications of certain concepts, functions or specific places, objects or even situations. Deities *'Adonis' **Afterlife Traveling **Desire Manipulation **Masculinity Aspect Manifestation ***Fertility/Sexuality Embodiment ****Fertility Manipulation ****Sex Deity Physiology **Plant Manipulation (Vegetation) ***Plant Growth **Resurrection **Supernatural Beauty *'Aeolus' **Air Manipulation ***Air & Wind Generation ****Enhanced Breath ***Esoteric Wind Manipulation ***Hurricane Creation **Air/Cloud Mimicry **Authority (over the Anemoi) **Cloud Manipulation **Directional Lordship **Divine Object (Bag of Wind) **Island Lordship (King of Aeolian Islands) **Storm Generation *'Achelous' **Lake/River Manipulation **Water Embodiment (The Achelous river) ***Water Manipulation (Lord of all waters/rivers) ***Water Mimicry *'Adephagia' **Gluttony Embodiment *'Aergia' **Guardianship (Of the court of Hypnos) **Sloth Embodiment *'Agathodaemon' **Enhanced Wisdom **Health Manipulation **Luck Bestowal **Plant Manipulation ***Plant Growth ***Vine Manipulation *'Angelos' **Magic **Underworld Lordship ***Underworld Manipulation *'Aphaea' **Agriculture Intuition **Fertility Embodiment *'Arete' **Courage Embodiment (Valor) **Good Embodiment **Virtue Embodiment *'Ariadne' **Alcohol Manipulation (Wine) **Fertility Embodiment ***Fertility Manipulation **Labyrinth Manipulation ***Labyrinth Creation **Passion Embodiment **Path Manipulation **Plant Manipulation ***Fruit/Vegetable Manipulation ***Plant Growth **Snake Manipulation *'Aristaeus' **Agriculture Intuition **Air Manipulation **Animal Manipulation ***Insect Manipulation ****Bee Manipulation ***Taming **Artistic Intuition **Divination ***Precognition **Enhanced Crafting **Fertility Inducement **Food Manipulation ***Alcohol Manipulation ***Food Generation ***Fruit/Vegetable Manipulation ***Milk Manipulation ****Cheese Manipulation **Guardianship **Healing **Hunting Deity Physiology ***Hunting Intuition ***Trap Manipulation **Medical Intuition **Musical Empathy **Plains Manipulation ***Plant Manipulation ****Plant Growth ****Vine Manipulation **Potion Creation *'Asclepius' **Ascended Physiology/Transcendent Demigod Physiology (death & resurrection) **Divination **Divine Object (Rod of Asclepius) **Medical Intuition **Medicine Manipulation ***Health Manipulation **Omni Healing **Resurrection **Snake Manipulation **Supernatural Surgery *'Astraea' **Accelerated Probability **Chastity Empowerment **Flight **Innocence Embodiment ***Innocence Inducement **Justice Manipulation **Purity Embodiment ***Pure Heart **Night Manipulation **Stellar Physiology **Zodiac Empowerment ***Constellation Empowerment *'Atë' **Calamity Embodiment **Destruction Embodiment **Discord Manipulation **Ignorance Embodiment **Inhibition Release **Judgement Manipulation **Mental Hallucination (Delusion) **Trickster **Unrestricted Movement **Vengeance Embodiment *'Bia' **Energy Embodiment ***Kinetic Energy Manipulation **Wing Manifestation *'Britomartis' **Mountain Manipulation **Net Creation **Hunting Deity Physiology ***Hunting Intuition *'Caerus' **Blood Consumption **Meta Luck ***Luck Bestowal **Opportunity Manipulation ***Opportunity Sense ***Opportunity Inducement ***Opportunity Negation **Wing Manifestation (his feet) *'Charon' **Afterlife Border ***Afterlife Prevention ***Afterlife Transport **Banishment **Guardianship *'Chrysus' **Gold Manipulation ***Chrysopoeia ***Gold Mimicry **Greed Manipulation (regarding gold) **Monetary Manipulation *'Circe' **Transcendent Mage Physiology (limited) ***Magic ****Animal Transmutation ****Magical Energy Manipulation ****Potion Creation ****Spell Casting *'Deimos/Phobos' **Enhanced Combat **Fear Embodiment **Horror Embodiment **Tormentor *'Despoina' **Mystery Embodiment **Trickster *'Dice/Dikaiosyne/Dike' **Judgement Manipulation **Justice Manipulation **Moral Manipulation **Order Manipulation *'Dinlas' **Chaos Embodiment **Guardianship (Of the city of Lamark) **Hatred Embodiment *'Dolos' **Deception Manipulation **Fraud Embodiment **Knowledge Embodiment (slyness/cunning/guile) **Treachery Embodiment *'Doris' **Ocean Manipulation ***Water Manipulation **Prosperity Embodiment (Of the sea) *'Dysnomia' **Treachery Embodiment (Lawlessness) **Trickster *'Eileithyia' **Fertility Embodiment ***Birth Manipulation ***Fertility Manipulation ***Reproduction Manipulation ****Pregnancy Inducement **Medical Intuition *'Eirene' **Peace Embodiment ***Peace Manipulation ****Peace Empowerment ****Serenity Inducement *'Elpis' **Hope Embodiment ***Hope Manipulation ****Hope Inducement **Human Disguise **Spirit Physiology *'Enyo' **Combat & Bloodlust Empowerment **Destroyer Deity Physiology (limited) ***Destruction/Urban Manipulation (Destroyer of Cities) **Fear Manipulation **War Embodiment ***Combat Manipulation ***Supernatural Combat ***Violence Manipulation ***War Manipulation ****War Inducement ***Weapon Manipulation *'Epiphron' **Intuitive Aptitude **Virtue Embodiment *'Eris' **Anger Empowerment **Chaos Embodiment ***Chaos Manipulation ****Anarchy Manipulation **Confusion Manipulation **Discord Manipulation **Divine Object (Golden Apple of Discord) **Rage Manipulation ***Hatred Manipulation **Trickster *'Eunomia' **Law Manipulation **Order Manipulation **Plant Manipulation **Spring Manipulation *'Ganymede' **Beauty Embodiment **Desire Manipulation **Love Manipulation **Pleasure Manipulation **Sex Deity Physiology **Sexual Orientation Manipulation *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gelos_(mythology) Gelos] **Comedy Embodiment *'Geras' **Age Manipulation ***Age Absorption **Old Prime (Personification of Old Age) *'Harmonia' **Concord Manipulation ***Blessing Inducement ***Concord Inducement ***Peace Manipulation ***Virtue Manipulation **Harmony Embodiment *'Hedone' **Happiness Embodiment **Pleasure Manipulation *'Helen of Troy' **Ascended Physiology/Transcendent Demigod Physiology (upon death) **Fertility Manipulation **Land Lordship (of Rhodes, Sparta & Therapnes) **Plant Manipulation **Solar Deity Physiology *'Hesykhia' **Silence Embodiment **Stagnation Embodiment (Stillness) *'Horkos' **Oath Embodiment **Order Manipulation *'Hybris' **Disgust Embodiment; (Outrageous/Disgusting actions) **Pride Embodiment **Violence Embodiment *'Hygieia' **Cleanliness Manipulation ***Cleanliness Empowerment **Health Manipulation ***Esoteric Health Manipulation ***Health Optimization ***Regeneration Manipulation ****Healing **Impurity Destruction (Dirtiness & Filth) **Snake Manipulation *'Hypnos' **Sandman Physiology **Sleep Embodiment ***Sleep Manipulation ****Dream Manipulation ****Omni-Sleep Inducement **Wing Manifestation *'Iris' **Enhanced Beauty **Enhanced Speed **Rainbow Manipulation ***Light Manipulation ***Rainbow Teleportation **Wing Manifestation ***Flight *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kakia Kakia] **Crime Manipulation **Evil Embodiment ***Sin Manipulation ****Sin Inducement ***Tormentor ***Vice Inducement **Persuasion *'Karpos' **Fertility Inducement **Plant Manipulation ***Fruit/Vegetable Manipulation (Fruits of the earth) ***Plant Growth **Supernatural Beauty *'Khione' **Cold Air Manipulation **Ice Embodiment ***Snow Manipulation ***Snow Mimicry *'Kymopoleia' **Ocean Manipulation ***Drowning ***Water Manipulation ****Flood Creation ****Tidal Wave Generation ****Whirlpool Generation ****Water Mimicry ***Weather Manipulation ****Storm Manipulation *****Air Manipulation *****Storm Mimicry *'Kratos' **Power Embodiment **Strength Embodiment ***Supernatural Strength **Wing Manifestation *'Lethe' **Lake/River Manipulation (River Lethe) **Water/Memory Embodiment ***Memory Absorption ***Memory Erasure ***Water Manipulation ****Water Mimicry *'Limos' **Famine Embodiment (Hunger) *'Lyssa/Maniae' **Anger Manipulation ***Anger Inducement **Madness Embodiment; (mad rage/frenzy) ***Insanity Empowerment ***Insanity Inducement **Wrath Embodiment *'Macaria' **Blessed/Death Embodiment ***Blessing Manipulation ***Blessed Resurrection ***Death-Force Manipulation ***Necroscience **Flight **Grim Reaper Physiology ***Afterlife Transport *'Melinoe' **Madness Manipulation **Necromancy ***Death-Force Manipulation ***Phantasm Manipulation **Nightmare Manipulation **Nymph Physiology (Lampad) **Shapeshifting **Transcendent Ghost Physiology (limited) *'Methe' **Alcohol Manipulation **Intoxication Inducement *'Momus' **Blame Embodiment **Censorship Embodiment **Empathic Mimicry **Irony Inducement **Literature Embodiment ***Literary Manipulation **Mockery Physiology **Poetry Embodiment **Shapeshifting **Treachery Embodiment **Voice Manipulation **Wing Manifestation *'Moros' **Destruction Embodiment ***Destroyer Deity Physiology **Fate Embodiment ***Destiny Manipulation ****Destiny Perception ****Destiny Weaving ***Event Manipulation/Death Manipulation ****Unavertable Death/Eternal Torment Inducement (does not set his victims free/inevitability of death & suffering) ***Flawless Clairvoyance **Protogenoi Physiology (in other Myths) *'Nemesis' **Balance Embodiment ***Balanced Aspect Manifestation **Destruction **Justice Manipulation **Order Manipulation **Punishment Manipulation **Unpredictability **Vengeance Embodiment ***Karma Manipulation ***Punishment ***Revenge Empowerment **Wing Manifestation *'Nereus' **Answer Intuition **Ocean Manipulation ***Water Manipulation **Shapeshifting *'Nike' **Supernatural Speed **Supernatural Strength **Victory Embodiment ***Luck ***Success Empowerment ***Victory Manipulation ****Victory Inducement **Wing Manifestation ***Flight *'Oizys' **Despair Embodiment **Doubt Embodiment; anxiety **Melancholy Embodiment *'Olethros' **Destruction Embodiment *'Palaemon' **Aquatic Life Manipulation **Ocean Manipulation *'Peitharchia' **Command Inducement **Obedience Manipulation *'Peitho' **Persuasion (Both Seductive and Political) **Seduction Intuition **Seductive Magnetism *'Pitis' **Bond Manipulation **Trust Embodiment ***Truth Inducement (Honesty) **Reliability Embodiment *'Pheme' **Fame Empowerment **Popularity Manipulation **Social Repulsion (Rumors, her wrath) **Social Attraction (Her favor) *'Philotes' **Friendship Embodiment **Sexuality Embodiment *'Phosphorus' **Day Inducement (Dawn) **Light Manipulation ***Light Generation **Stellar Embodiment (Morning Star) **Twilight Manipulation **Wing Manifestation *'Plutus' **Agriculture Intuition **Fertility Inducement **Monetary Manipulation **Plant Manipulation ***Plant Enhancement ***Plant Growth **Prosperity Embodiment *'Poene' **Punishment Manipulation **Vengeance Embodiment *'Ponos' **Diligence Embodiment *'Priapus' **Animal Manipulation ***Insect Manipulation ****Bee Manipulation **Fertility Manipulation ***Fertility Inducement ***Reproduction Manipulation **Land Lordship (Over Gardens) **Masculinity Aspect Manifestation **Plant Manipulation ***Fruit/Vegetable Manipulation ***Plant Growth **Sex Deity Physiology ***Sexual Inducement *'Proteus' **Divination ***Clairvoyance ***Precognition ***Retrocognition **Lake/River Manipulation **Mythic Manipulation (herdsman of the sea-beasts) **Ocean Manipulation ***Water Manipulation **Omnifarious *'Psamathe' **Coastal Lordship **Sand Manipulation **Water Manipulation *'Pthonus' **Envy Embodiment *'Styx' **Boundary Manipulation **Hatred Embodiment **Lake/River Manipulation (River Styx) ***Water Manipulation ****Drowning ****Water Mimicry **Oath Keeping *'Telesto' **Holy Gift (divine blessings) **Nymph Physiology (Oceanid) **Ocean Manipulation ***Water Manipulation **Success Manipulation *'Thanatos' **Death Embodiment (Non-Violent/Peaceful Death) ***Death-Force Manipulation ***Necromancy ***Necroscience ***Death Inducement ****Death Field Projection ***Death Sense ***Grim Reaper Physiology ****Wing Manifestation *'Thaumas' **Ocean Manipulation ***Ocean Lordship (Overthrown by Poseidon) ***Water Manipulation *'Thetis' **Authority (over the Nereid's) **Nymph Physiology (Nereid) **Ocean Manipulation **Water Embodiment *'Triptolemus' **Agriculture Intuition **Fertility Manipulation **Harvest Manipulation ***Plenty Inducement **Plant Manipulation ***Plant Growth *'Triton' **Aquatic Life Manipulation **Enhanced Polearm Proficiency **Fear Inducement (Conch Shell) **Ocean Manipulation ***Water Manipulation **Triton Physiology ***Fish Physiology ***Speed Swimming *'Tyche' **Blessing Inducement **Fate Embodiment **Fertility Inducement **Guardianship **Luck Embodiment ***Meta Probability Manipulation **Wing Manifestation *'Zagreus' **Hunting Deity Physiology ***Trap Manipulation **Plant Manipulation **Rebirth Embodiment ***Reincarnation Manipulation/Resurrection Manipulation **Underworld Lordship *'Zelus' **Empathic Mimicry ***Power Replication **Envy Embodiment ***Envy Manipulation **Mobile Invulnerability **Wing Manifestation Groups *'Algea - Lype/Ania/Achus' **Boredom Embodiment (Ania) **Pain Embodiment (Lype/Achus: Anguish) **Sorrow Embodiment (all) *'Anemoi - Boreas/Eurus/Notus/Zephyrus' **Air Embodiment ***Air Manipulation ****Air & Wind Generation *****Enhanced Breath ***Air Mimicry **Directional Lordship (one direction for each) **Season Embodiment ***Autumn Embodiment (Eurus) ***Season Manipulation ****Weather Manipulation ***Spring Embodiment (Zephyrus) ***Summer Embodiment (Notus) ***Winter Embodiment (Boreas) **Shapeshifting ***Horse Physiology **Wing Manifestation *'Charities/The Graces - Aglaea/Euphrosyne/Thalia/Pasithea' **Celebration Manipulation *** Event Manipulation *** Party Inducement **Charity Embodiment ***Blessing Inducement ***Charity Manipulation **Beauty Manipulation ***Enhanced Beauty **Desire Embodiment **Emotion Manipulation **Fertility Inducement **Joy Bringer's **Joy Manipulation **Nature Spirit Physiology **Prosperity Embodiment *'Erinyes/The Furies - Alecto/Megaera/Tisiphone' **Erinyes Physiology ***Mental Inducement ****Insanity Inducement ***Vengeance Embodiment ****Anger, Hatred, & Revenge Empowerment ****Punishment ***Wing Manifestation **Invisibility **Negative Emotion Manipulation ***Confusion Manipulation ***Despair Manipulation ***Fear Manipulation ***Hatred Manipulation **Tormentor *'Erotes - Anteros/Eros/Hedylogos/Hermaphroditus/Himeros/Hymen/Pothos' **Bond Manipulation ***Relationship Manipulation **Desire Embodiment **Desire Manipulation **Cupid Physiology ***Wing Manifestation **Empathy **Enhanced Accuracy **Eros Embodiment ***Sexual Orientation Manipulation **Fertility Manipulation **Love Embodiment ***Love Manipulation ***Love Inducement **Lust Embodiment **Sex Deity Physiology **Supernatural Archery *'Horae - Auxo/Carpo/Dike/Eiar/Eirene/Eunomia/Euporie/Kheimon/Orthosie/Pherusa/Phthinoporon/Thallo/Theros' **Autumn Embodiment (Carpo, Euporie & Phthinoporon) **Fertility Manipulation **Guardianship **Justice Manipulation (Dike) **Nature Spirit Physiology ***Nature Manipulation **Order Manipulation (Dike & Eunomia) ***Law Manipulation **Peace Embodiment (Eirene) **Prescience **Season Manipulation ***Weather Manipulation **Spring Embodiment (Eiar, Eirene & Thallo) **Summer Embodiment (Auxo & Theros) **Time Embodiment (the Hours) **Winter Embodiment (Kheimon) *'Oneiroi - Morpheus/Phantasos/Phobetor/Icelos' **Bogeyman Physiology (Phobetor) **Dream Embodiment (Morpheus, Phantasos & Phobetor) ***Dream Manipulation ***Dream-World Lordship (Morpheus only) ***Oneiric Empowerment ***Oneiric Omniscience (Morpheus only) ***Oneiric Omnipresence (Morpheus only) ***Sleep Manipulation ***Subconscious Manipulation **Fantasy Embodiment (Phantasos) ***Daydream Manipulation **Nightmare Embodiment (Phobetor) ***Tormentor (limited to dreamers) **Oneiric Physiology ***Flight ***Shapeshifting ***Spirit Physiology **Seer (Phobetor/Icelos) ***Precognition **Sandman Physiology (Morpheus) *'Moirai/The Fates - Atropos/Clotho/Lachesis' **Clairvoyance **Death Manipulation (Atropos) **Fate Embodiment ***Destiny Aspect Manifestation ***Destiny Manipulation ***Destiny Weaving ****Intuitive Precognition ***Prophecy Construction **Life Inducement (Clotho) **Lifespan Manipulation (Lachesis) **Purpose Embodiment **Thread Manipulation *'The Muses - Calliope/Clio/Erato/Euterpe/Melpome/Polyhymnia/Terpsichore/Thalia/Urania' **Muse Physiology ***Absolute Creativity ***Art Embodiment (All) ***Astronomy Embodiment (Urania) ***Comedy Embodiment (Thalia) ***Dance Embodiment (Terpsichore) ***History Embodiment (Clio) ***Inspiration Manipulation ***Music Embodiment (Euterpe & Polyhymnia) ***Poetry Embodiment (Calliope, Erato & Euterpe) ***Tragedy Embodiment (Melpome) *'The Keres - Some named members being Anaplekte, Achlys, Nosos, Ker, Stygere' **Blood Consumption **Death Embodiment (All, Violent Death) ***Death Inducement ***Death-Force Manipulation ***Contagion Embodiment/Pestilence Embodiment (Nosos) ***Pain Embodiment (Anaplekte) ***Violence Embodiment **Killing Instinct **Killing Intuition **Killing Intent Associations *Genius Physiology *Greek Deity Physiology *Nymph Physiology *Protogenoi Physiology *Titan Physiology Known Users Gallery File:Nemesis_(SMITE).jpg|Nemesis (Smite) Goddess of Vengeance File:Nike_(SMITE).jpg|Nike (Smite) Goddess of Victory File:Thanatos_(SMITE).jpg|Thanatos (Smite) Hand of Death Asclepius_H.png|Asclepius (Valkyrie Crusade) Ate H.png|Ate (Valkyrie Crusade) Charon H.png|Charon (Valkyrie Crusade) Enyo_H.png|Enyo (Valkyrie Crusade) Eros_H.png|Eros (Valkyrie Crusade) Hypnos H.png|Hypnos (Valkyrie Crusade) Nike_H.png|Nike (Valkyrie Crusade) Nemesis_H.png|Nemesis (Valkyrie Crusade) Thanatos H.png|Thanatos (Valkyrie Crusade) Iris_H.png|Iris (Valkyrie Crusade) File:Nemesis_(Mythology).jpg|Nemesis taking flight. Wood_nymph.jpg|According to Olympian Myths nymphs are consider lesser goddess and the daughters of Zeus. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Fighting Power Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Physiology Category:Divine Powers Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Common Powers